Growth
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Luego del sabio consejo del monje, InuYasha debía enfrentarse al temor más grande de todos los hombres: El Matrimonio. • Short-fic. #New Cap. ¡Actualizado!
1. Prólogo

**Disclαimer**. Ya, bien. Me decidí: entregaré a InuYasha, y admitiré que son todos de Rumiko. Fin, ¿contentas, felices? Ja. Ya verán, ya verán. *cara mafiosa* (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pαrαnoiα; _Growth_

**#**Prólogo.

Ambos se encontraban concentrados. Cada uno en lo suyo, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de viento jugando con las hojas.

El monje frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué imaginas, InuYasha?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Keh, nada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Uno de ellos tragó duro.

—Vamos, escúpelo—animó el monje. Sabiendo que el hanyou quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedo pedirle a Kagome que sea mi compañera?

Un sonrojo cubrió toda la cara del medio demonio, y Miroku sonrió, indulgente.

—O sea que quieres pedirle matrimonio.

—Sí.

—Bien, te daré un consejo, amigo mío.

InuYasha puso toda su atención al monje que comenzó a pararse y a caminar de lado a lado, poniendo nervioso al hanyou.

Miroku, ya casado con Sango y a punto de recibir a su tercer hijo, no olvidando a las dos pequeñas gemelas que tenía, conocía muy bien las debilidades de las mujeres y lo que InuYasha debía pasar al comprometerse con Kagome.

—Tú amas a la señorita Kagome, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

Él asintió, y entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

—¿Sabes en lo que te metes?

—¿Tan peligroso es?

El monje asintió, divirtiéndose por dentro.

—Tendrás que batallar con la inesperada respuesta de tu mujer. Que estará entre aceptar tu propuesta o decirte simplemente que no.

—¿Crees que me dirá que no?

—No lo sé, amigo mío, no puedo asegurártelo.

El peliplateado se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que algo estaba ocultando el monje. Suponiendo que ya estaba exagerando las cosas. No podía ser tan difícil pedirle a Kagome que se casara con él. Ella lo amaba. Ambos se amaban, ¿qué de complicado tenía eso?

—En sí—continuó el monje, acariciando su barbilla—, el matrimonio es muy complejo InuYasha. Hay varias cosas que tendrás que pasar antes de poder tener una familia y ser completamente feliz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Miroku tomó aire. Le hizo un gesto a InuYasha pidiéndole que prestara la mayor de las atenciones.

—Son nueve cosas—comenzó, mostrándole nueve de sus diez dedos—. Debes pedirle matrimonio a Kagome. Ella te dirá la respuesta.

—Si me dice que no, ¿qué hago?

—Luego pensaremos en eso. No me interrumpas—tomó otra bocanada de aire y prosiguió—. Le pides matrimonio, tienes que anunciarle a la familia lo que decidieron, el casamiento más los nervios de éste,—mientras Miroku explicaba las cosas que debía hacer, iba bajando los dedos, enumerándole cómo tenía que seguir los pasos. Como una receta—, después sigue la _Luna de Miel_; las primeras peleas junto con las reconciliaciones, los meses de embarazo, los niños, la alegría de ser padre, quizás otro bebé, y luego familia feliz.

InuYasha lo miró, confundido.

—¿Qué es la Luna de Miel?

—El momento en donde tú y Kagome… ya sabes.

Estaba de más decir que el hanyou estaba rojo, y bastante incómodo. Suspiró, ¿todo eso debía hacer? Le iba a llevar una vida entera. Literalmente, claro.

—No pongas esa cara, serás feliz pasando todo eso. Es el **desenlace** del matrimonio. Lo que todos pasan.

InuYasha se levantó del lugar del que estaba y lo observó.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Soy un hombre fuerte—sonrió, casi riéndose con la pregunta de InuYasha.

Miroku palmó la espalda del hanyou, dándole ánimos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Sé que podrás, no es nada de otro mundo.

«Ya veremos», pensó, el medio demonio, dubitativo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Se, cualquier cosa. Pero sean comprensivos, ¡quería hacerlo! Son diez capítulos, viñetas. Y hablan sobre el desarrollo del matrimonio, ya saben. xd Sé que el título (que en inglés significa 'crecimiento') no tiene nada que ver con el nombre original que era DESENLACE, pero me convenció más el name que lleva ahora. (cambios bipolares, creo que entienden :S).

Y sí, ¡esta era la sorpresa! *caen papelitos de colores* Espero que les guste niñas. Y si no, bueno, me lo dicen. (:  
>Acepto cualquier idea constructivaaaaaaaaa.<p>

Sean felices, coman perdices. :DDDD

**Fin de transmisión. (: **


	2. La Proposición

**Disclαimer.** *corre desesperadamente y frena* Lo admito, Rumiko Takahashi es la creadora de InuYasha, pero por favor, ¡dejen de envíarme fanáticas furiosaaaaaaaaas! *sale corriendo de nuevo*.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα; _Growth_

**#**Capítulo I  
><em>"Sólo debes decirle si acepta ser tu esposa; si no, estas jodido." <em>

Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Era complicado, era más complicado que (seguramente) anunciarle a la señora Sonomi, junto con los gritos de Souta o los del Abuelo. «Arg, porque ella es complicada, y me lo complica»

No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, como león en una jaula, tenía que verla a los ojos, sin pestañar y decirle. Parecía simple, su imaginación lo hacía fácil. Pero desde que se dio cuenta que no lo era, comenzó a dudar de su capacidad. Miroku lo había ayudado mucho, pero con sus últimas palabras de 'aliento' lo había dejado helado. Es que, ¿Kagome era capaz de decirle, simplemente, que NO?

—InuYasha—, se giró rápidamente a verla, y ahí estaban. Traía una flor de color púrpura entre sus manos; cohibida por la mirada del hanyou. Y él no pareció percatarse de aquello.

—Kagome, necesito hablar contigo.

Primer paso: Cumplido. Ahora lo que debería decir, era, las tres palabras mágicas. ¿Por qué mierda le costaba decir solo tres putas palabras? Ugh, estaba sudando.

—¿Y bien? Porque si no vas a decir nada, creo que iré a ayudar a Sango con sus hijas.

Suspiró. ¡Kagome siempre tan impaciente! ¿No se daba cuenta que lo estaba presionando? La miró fijamente, tenía que ser valiente; no entendía cómo hizo para luchar contra todos esos mounstros y demonios, que no podía contra un pequeña y diminuta humana que con apenas un toque ya estaba herida. «Aunque ella sea terriblemente fuerte y dé miedo. Zorra»

—Em, yo— carraspeó— ¿quieres ser mi compañera?

No esperaba eso. Ni lo anterior. Ni lo que seguramente seguiría. «Algo más claro por favor», pensó. Pero era sólo para que se lo dijera de la _forma correcta._

—No entiendo, siempre fui tu compañera InuYasha—.

Arg, se estaba haciendo la estúpida. Él no la quería de esa forma de compañera, sino, la que está toda la vida. «Yegua».

—¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado?— escupió, —quiero que seas mi mujer, mi "esposa" como lo dice Miroku, ¿es tan difícil entender eso?— sus cachetes se colorearon de un rojo suave, mientras que Kagome sonreía.

—No, no es difícil. Solo quería que me lo dijeras de la manera correcta—su sonrisa se ensanchó más, mientras que el hanyou movió las orejas al captar eso. Resopló.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?— InuYasha quedó estupefacto al oír la respuesta de Kagome. ¡Le acaba de preguntar si quería ser su esposa y lo olvidaba! Esta chica tenía problemas serios de distracción—, lo siento, es que, nada. Bien, em, yo, sí.

Él sonrió, acercándose a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo, sintiendo una vez más ese perfume que tanto lo enloquecía; quiso besarla, pero es que aunque Kagome fuera suya, le daba vergüenza, y eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su carácter.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Mm?

—¿Puedo— tragó duro—, ¿besarte?

Ella simplemente rió, ¿qué hombre preguntaría para dar un beso? Acaba de decirle que sí. Que iba a ser suya todo el resto de sus días, y él seguía teniendo esa desconfianza en sí mismo. Se acercó a sus labios, deseosa de probarlo, y susurro lento y suave:

—No preguntes, _sólo hazlo_.

Él se sonrojó, pero cazó sus labios de un rápido movimiento, bajando sus manos por la cintura, mordiendo su labio inferior, quitándole el aliento.

—InuYasha,

Detuvo sus caricias, no iba tocarla hasta que su familia se enterara de esto. De lo que iba a ocurrir en un par de semana, o eso creía él. Aunque se muriese de las ganas de hacerla suya, y poseerla.

—Hay algo que debemos arreglar,

—¿Qué cosa?

La azabache se arregló el cabello, mientras trataba de entender las palabras de su ahora… ¿novio? No, eso ya era algo más que novios.

—Tu familia.

Shock. Su presión bajó y sintió que iba a desmayarse. Imaginarse a su familia escuchando que iba a casarse, era, irreal. De otro mundo. Ilógico.

—Esto será peor que pelear con Naraku—, susurró. He InuYasha comenzó a reírse.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Ahora solamente pensaban en cómo hacer para que su Madre no saltase con la sartén en la mano. Aunque había una probabilidad de que recibiera la noticia de buena manera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, yo sé que les gustó. Sé que sí :B Me pareció graciosos la forma en que InuYasha le pide permiso sólo por un beso, es tan, tan, tan. bueno, ya saben, TIERNO. (L

Niñas, diviertanme con sus comentarios, ¡las adoro!

**Fin de transmisión. (:**


	3. La aceptación

**Disclαimer.** Bueno, se me acabaron las ideas para decir que me pertenecen, sou, todo es de Rumiko. Aunque les duela. (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα; _Growth_

**#**Capítulo II  
><em>"La aceptación de la familia, vamos, no me mires con esa cara, ¡es lo más fácil! Un hanyou<em>  
><em>tan lindo y angelical como tú, ¿quién no lo quiere?"<em>

Sus ojos trataban de ver más allá de la pura realidad, porque tenía que admitir que en este momento (y desde que se lo preguntó) se sintió más cobarde que otros días. Y eso que esta vez era solo decirles a la dulce familia de Kagome, que ella, bueno, sería_… de él._

—InuYasha, cálmate. Así no conseguirás nada— susurró, cuando sus manos se entrelazaron y comenzaban a subir las escaleras del templo.

Se detuvo en seco y miró fijamente a Kagome.

—Me odiarán.

—¿Piensas que te odiarán? ¿No crees que desde el primer día— se paró frente a él, con una sonrisa—, ¿les caíste bien? Si no, yo estaría en un psiquiatra.

El hanyou, movió sus orejas ante la nueva palabra de Kagome. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando pensó en darle un beso, pero esa idea se esfumó al instante. «Hay tiempo, supongo»

**·**

—¿Qué sucede Kag?

Suspiro. InuYasha tomó la mano de su (pronto) prometida, y la apretó fuerte. Ahora lo que tenía que pensar era en que era valiente. Aunque le tuviera miedo hasta al inofensivo de Buyo.

—Señora, yo— tragó duro— quería preguntarle, si dejaba que Kagome sea mi compañera.

—O sea…— hizo un ademán para que continuara. ¿Por qué nadie de este mundo entendía el significado de compañera? Lo hacía sentirse un gran idiota.

—Quiero que su hija sea mi— tosió con ganas, y miró al suelo, se encontraba avergonzado, no era de eso chicos que lo saltaba todo. Excepto cuando estaba enojado—, esposa.

**·**

Demasiada conmoción. Sonomi estaba llorando (nadie sabia si era porque su hija se iba a casar, o se estaba yendo de su lado), Souta estaba histérico, enojado, y al mismo tiempo feliz. Y había agregado algo de que el no usaría una patética corbatita.

Y el Abuelo: tratando de destapar una botella de champagne, junto con los gritos de —_vamos a tener nietos. ¡Al fin!_—.

Kagome saltó de la silla para consolar a su madre, que aún no entendía el porqué de su llanto. InuYasha frunció el ceño, pensando en que no era bueno haberles avisado de su casamiento. «Demasiado pronto»; podía ver también, que iban a extrañarla, pero su vida estaba ligada a la de Kagome, y él no quería dejarla ir. Aunque fuese muy egoísta de su parte.

Pero uno de los puntos a su favor era que el pozo aún funcionaba. Y podían ir a verlos cada cuanto a Kagome se le apeteciera.

—Mamá, ¿porqué estás llorando?—, la chica se mordió el labio, culpable del llanto de su madre. Ahora tenía miedo; su madre se quedaría sola, y, tenía que elegir entre ese mundo del futuro y el pasado. «Otra vez no».

—Lloro de felicidad hija; al fin ya eres adulta y—, hipó— tienes a un excelente hombre al lado tuyo.

InuYasha se sonrojó, pero mantuvo el mentón en alto.

—Gracias, má. Pero no te preocupes, voy a venir a visitarte las veces que quieras.

—Tres veces al mes.

Rieron juntas, y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras que InuYasha se cruzaba de brazos, feliz.

**·**

—Brindo por el amor.

—Por mi hermana

Se encontraban todos alrededor de la mesa, con las copas en alto, brindando por la felicidad de la pareja que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Eran felices, al fin.

—Por el hombre, o hanyou, que siempre quise.

—Por ti, Kagome

Las copas sonaron y comenzaron los gritos, aunque fuese pocos, los abrazos. Las risas.

—¿Fácil? ¿Difícil?— murmuró Kagome.

Plop. Dolor. Golpe. Gruñido; puta botella de champagne (una segunda que encontró el Abuelo).

—Creo que fue bastante fácil, hasta que tu abuelo quedó, borracho.

La sacerdotisa soltó una risilla, y besó la mejilla de su marido. Bueno, prometido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA. **wiii, ¡la familia lo aceptó! Aunque eso era obvio, Sonomi le tiene un cariño muy grande a InuYasha por cuidar de su hija, así que, se la debía. (?)

Vamos niñaas, alienten a que siga con esta historia sin sentido! (?)  
>Las quiero, bonitaas. :D<p>

Sean malas, y salgan a patear traseros. Yeah (H

**Fin de transmisión (:**


	4. ¡Boda, boda!

**Disclαimer**. *entra a una tienda* Cof, cof. Disculpe, ¿tiene los derechos de autor de InuYasha? -No, porque son de Rumiko- , al menos, ¿uno falso? -Claro, son 99,50. ¿Algo más?- No gracias.

**Agradecimientos.**

KaI Sakka. aw, me morí con tu review. ¿En serio me sigues desde hace meses? ¡Muchas gracias! Y no le cambiaría a InuYasha la personalidad, sino, no sería InuYasha u.u

¡Gracias por comentar! :) Ah, e InuYasha me pertenece los viernes, sábados y domingos. Luego, todo tuyo. xdd

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα; _Growth._

**#**Capítulo III  
><em>"No vayas a hacer papelones en tu propia boda, por favor".<em>

Silencio sepulcral. Miradas presuntuosas, y odiosas.

—Deja de quejarte. Y si no te movieras te lo agradecería.

Shippo bufó. En cierta parte era divertido el intento que hacía Miroku para "arreglar" (ya que eso era imposible) a InuYasha, pero también era aburrido. Una competencia a ver quién se pegaba más.

—¡Oye! ¡Dolió!

El pequeño Kitsune puso los ojos en blanco, y salió afuera, para poder espiar a la dulce de Kagome. Seguro ella tenía menos problemas que InuYasha.

—Shippo, ¡regresa acá!

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero una opinión tuya—, El monje llevó una mano hacía su mentón y sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, —¿cómo lo ves? ¿Excelente no?-

—Lo veo igual—, el zorro dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras que Miroku se resignaba, he InuYasha se levantaba de su pose india, con el puño cerrado y le propinaba un golpe duro al monje.

—¿Y eso porqué fue?

—Por perder tanto el tiempo en verme igual. Idiota.

Por el lado de las chicas, iba bastante bien. Kagome estaba nerviosa, eso sin duda, pero se veía hermosa con ese kimono blanco, con algunos bordes rosas, que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, y mostraban sus estupendas piernas. Su pelo estaba recogido y lo decoraba una flor de cerezo, del aquel árbol que unió su vida con el hombre con el que ahora se iba a casar.

Intentó no derramar una lágrima, pero era imposible.

—Kag; te ves hermosa

—Gracias Shippo, fue todo el trabajo de Sango

La aludida levantó el mentón en forma de altivez y rió.

**·**

Una música suave sonaba de fondo, y Kagome (escondida donde estaba) no podía creer que en esta época se escuchaba música agradable. Y además había quedado perpleja por la decoración que habían realizado. Un altar al aire libre, decorado con flores de cerezo, y telas mixtas, una mezcla de colores claros rodeando las sillas, mientras que un camino de rosas rojas guiaba a la novia hasta la ara. Intentó no gritar.

—Kagome Higurashi, aceptas por esposo al señor InuYasha Taisho, tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud—, la azabache contuvo el aire, para que las lágrimas no cayeran de montón. Pero siempre hay una que te juega una mala pasada. InuYasha sonrió, y secó esa pequeña gota que cayó por la mejilla de su (casi) esposa— para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—_Sí, acepto_

—InuYasha Taisho, aceptas como esposa a Kagome Higurashi-

—Sí acepto. Hasta que la muerte nos separe, y _más allá de la muerte._

Todos soltaron una risilla, por la desesperación de InuYasha. Pero él solo quería que fuera suya, y esperar todo ese palabrerío era desalentador. «Keh,»

—Por el poder que me otorgan los dioses, los declaro Marido y Mujer. _Puede besar a la novia_—.

Momento incómodo. Si bien ya la había besado, luego de esos tres años sin verse, y en otros momentos más, claro está; pero este caso era distinto, se encontraba mucha gente en el lugar, y daba un poco de pudor.

—¡Vamos, bésala de una vez! Apestoso.

Observó de mala cara a Kouga, y se lanzó contra él.

—Al suelo.

—¡Arg!

Ella se acercó, con el ramo entre las manos y se agachó a su lado, sonriendo con indulgencia, mientras él levantaba su rostro lleno de tierra y la observaba de mala manera:

—Que impulsivo es mi marido— besó sus labios, un rose pequeño, pero lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo sonrojar.

—Keh; y tú eres mi mujer. Así que no puedes quejarte.

Kagome sonrió, e InuYasha solo bufó, de buena manera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. Disfruté haciéndole pasar un papelón. Osea, es el hanyou más desobediente que hay. No quiso hacerme caso cuando ledije 'te portas bien, o en tu boda comerás la tierra'. (?)

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos. Me sacan esas sonrisas suprimidas. (?

Las quiero chicas, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Acepto cualquier sugerencia.  
>Pórtense mal, y hagan escándalo, bitches. ;D<p>

**Fin de transmisión. (:**


	5. Luna de Miel

**Disclαimer**. ¡Mentira! Rumiko me dijo a mí que me daría los derechos de InuYasha. Oh, sí. Lo siento amores, él en unos años más, me pertenecerá. -¡Sigue soñando loca! Todos son de Rumiko, perra!- Tú cállate. *desesperación*

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pαrαnoiα; _Growth._

**#**Capítulo IV  
><em>"La Luna de Miel es cuando los recién casados, demuestran todo el amor que se tienen en un acto...<em>  
><em>—Mejor cállate." <em>

Luego de la fiesta, y aquel corte al pastel que la mamá de Kagome había preparado (la cual también termino desparramado en el rostro del hanyou) llegó el momento tan íntimo para Kagome, y tan jodidamente vergonzoso para InuYasha.

Ambos se encontraban con las manos entrelazadas, caminando despacio por una pradera, felices, pero a la vez ansiosos.

Se detuvieron bajo las ramas de un árbol, en donde se podía ver, entre las hojas, la resplandeciente redondez de la Luna.

—InuYasha…

—¿Mm?

—¿Sabes lo que sucede, ahora?

El aludido podía oír los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de su acompañante, y se imaginó por un mini-segundo lo que _debía_ pasar.

—Sí—contestó, seco, avergonzado—. Tú y yo… bueno, eso.

La azabache sonrió, paciente. Entendía perfectamente que en esa época, y —mejor dicho—para InuYasha, el tema del sexo era algo extremadamente innombrable.

Si supiera los chistes que se hacían en su tiempo con la sexualidad.

—Me pones nerviosa.

—¿Yo? Si tú eres la que está preguntando.

Sintió la pequeña presión que ejercía su esposo a la conexión de sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos parados aquí?

—Keh. ¿Y cómo piensas que…?

Bien, si Kagome no avanzaba por cuenta propia, realmente se quedarían parados toda la noche en el árbol.

Sus finos y largos dedos comenzaron a soltarse del agarre, acariciando suavemente la piel del peliplateado.

Éste reaccionó al contacto y la detuvo.

—Kagome.

—Sólo bésame, InuYasha. _Deja que el momento te lleve._

El hanyou se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y tratando de obviar la picazón que le daba en los labios.

«Maldición, sólo… debo dejarme llevar», luego de que la apetecible boca de su mujer lo tentara, todo rastro de timidez y vergüenza se lo había llevado el viento, y ahora lo único que quedaba era la pasión que estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo que llevaba cerca de su presencia.

—Inu-

Sus manos se escurrían por todo el cuerpo, dando descargas de placer, haciendo más fuerte el deseo de hacerla suya, de mantenerla a su lado por siempre. De querer (también) procrear.

Kagome enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su esposo, acariciando los músculos que había obtenido con tantas batallas, besó su cuello y sonrió por la forma en que InuYasha ronroneaba su nombre.

Él, desesperado como era, rompió la poca ropa que quedaba, que separaba sus cuerpos, y gruñó cuando escuchó un gemido proveniente de la boca de Kagome.

Se amaron, incondicionalmente, bajo la luz de la luna. Dos cuerpos sudados, pidiendo más, llegando al punto máximo del placer; dónde todos sus sentidos se nublaban y lo único que tenían en mente era el nombre de su ser amado.

Siguió el mismo movimiento de caderas, hasta que se sintió cansado, y con cuidado dejó a su esposa sobre su haori, mientras que él hacía lo mismo.

**·**

El sol y el canto de los pájaros la despertaron. Se encontraba extasiada, había dormido excelente. Sonrió, buscando con la mirada a su esposo.

Pero se encontró dentro de una cabaña, y se asustó. Hasta que la voz de InuYasha llegó a sus oídos.

—Buenos días,— murmuró a su lado, con el torso desnudo, con una mirada diferente. Ella volvió a observar la pequeña cabaña, y se mordió el labio, al ver que todas las ropas seguían en el suelo. Lo habían vuelto a hacer.

—Hola—, susurró un poco abrumada,— ¿está es la cabaña de la anciana Kaede?

—No, es _nuestra _cabaña.

La cara de sorpresa de Kagome, además de no entender nada, hizo que InuYasha riera y acariciara su pelo con suavidad.

La cabaña estaba situada, no muy lejos de el pueblo dónde se encontraban sus amigos, en medio de un pequeño bosque cerca de un lago, rodeado de flores.

Suspiró y se tiró en brazos de su esposo, agradeciendo el regalo que le había dado.

Besó los labios de su esposa, encerrando su cintura con sus manos, queriéndola tener de nuevo.

—¿Quieres hacerme recordar lo que hicimos anoche?— preguntó con falsa inocencia, Kagome.

—Te haré acordar lo que sentiste anoche— confirmó.

Kagome rió, mientras que se envolvían bajo las sábanas y nuevamente se escuchaban gemidos, y gritos de placer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Se, se. Estuvo _HAT. _Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaban? ÉL ES un mitad-demonio ardiente, y loco de amor y, so, eso. Debía demostrarlo, y ya saben, el movimiento pélvico de él es... grrrrrrrr.

Y a ver, ¿qué les pareció? Déjenme su comentario ya! Miren que el reloj de arena está en marcha. (?)  
>Laaaaaaaaaaaaas adoro. (L<p>

Sean malas, rompan todo. :D

**Fin de transmisión. (: **


	6. Primera Pelea, Primera Reconciliación

**Disclαimer**. ¡Muy bien! Diré la verdad, y nada más que la verdad: Los personajes no son míos. Rumiko es una genia, y sí InuYasha se casó conmigo en las Vegas, pero luego pedimos el divorcio y ahora... eso eso confidencial. *todos gritan _MENTIROSA_, _MENTIROSA_*

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pαrαnoiα; _Growth_

**#**Capítulo V  
><em>"Las primeras peleas, siempre son las mejores. En serio" <em>

—¡Siéntate!— gritó, roja de furia.

El hanyou no contestó, ya que se encontraba besando el suelo (literalmente). ¡Él solo quiso protegerla! ¿Tanto escándalo por eso?

Aún no entendía porqué Kagome se enojaba. Se sentó, cuando pudo recuperar el control, y bufó, viéndola alejarse enfurruñada.

—Vete, ¡no pienses que te pediré disculpas!—, si bien eso no sonaba a hombre maduro, tal y como Kagome se lo había explicado varias veces.

Él no pensaba comportarse como uno de los humanos de la extraña época de ella. _Keh_, ni en sueños.

Y ella seguía indignada. Volvió a recordar la situación.

_Se encontraba junto a Kaede, juntando hierbas medicinales para algunos ancianos que por motivos no dados, se encontraban heridos, y hasta algunos había pescado una enfermedad peligrosa._

_Luego de acompañarla, se encontró con un joven muchacho que llevaba un ramo de rosas. Sonrió cuando este le entregó una, sonrojado._

—_Gracias._

—_De nada Kagome-sama; es usted una miko muy bonita._

_Ella solo rió por el comentario, pero en ese entonces vio como el chico caía de bruces al suelo con una marca en su mejilla. «Esto no se ve bien. Para nada», y cuando pensaba que el hombre invisible venía en busca de venganza —okei, quería sonar irónica—, observó que InuYasha tenía el ceño muy fruncido, y mostraba los colmillos._

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Signos de celos? Era común, su esposo era un celoso, pero no quería admitirlo. Además, todo el mundo sabía que era la esposa de un hanyou con un comportamiento complejo. Roló los ojos cuando sintió su presencia en una de las ramas del árbol. ¿Había escuchado mal o él le gritó "no te pediré disculpas"? Porque si InuYasha hacía eso, era porque iba a disculparse.

Maldita la manía que tenía de ponerse celoso.

Ahora no podía acercarse a Kagome porque su ego lo demandaba. Era él, contra la humillación, más darle la razón a su hembra. Já. Jamás haría eso, pero si aún quería el placer por las noches debía hacerlo.

Miroku no servía para nada. Sus estúpidas reglas no eran más que palabras.

—_Cuida a tu mujer InuYasha, acá no se puede confiar en nadie—_

Sí como no. Terminó comiendo tierra por querer protegerla. «Puras y exclusivas patrañas»

—¡Kagome!

—¿Qué?

No era buen comienzo gritarle, porque presintió que se estaba volviendo una miko iracunda. Saltó de la rama y se sentó a su lado. Trató de tragarse el orgullo, y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—Lo siento— acotó, mientras ella sonreía.

—Eres tan tonto, sólo me dio una flor—, se acercó, y él envolvió el cuerpo de ella en un abrazo—, además, eres demasiado posesivo. ¿Quién en este pueblo no sabe que _soy tuya_?

Lo pensó por minutos. Y, ahí estaba, ella tenía la maldita razón, pero le gustó cómo sonaron las últimas palabras de ella, «mía, exactamente»

—Pero parece que ese idiota no lo sabe.

—¡InuYasha!

Sonrió. Era de él, y de nadie más. Y si no le gustaba la idea, mala suerte, porque ahora estaba atada con una cadena de hierro que no se oxidaría con nada.

—Y bien, ¿me perdonas?

—¿Crees que no?

—Lo sé, te soy irresistible Kagome.

Lo observó, y sí, decía la verdad. Era condenadamente sexy. «Ya hormonas, dejen de trabajar»

—Fanfarrón—.

Oyó un _—así te gusto—_, pero no pudo afirmar que lo haya dicho, porque cuando InuYasha comenzó a besar su cuello, todo lo que los rodeaba pasó a segundo contexto.

«Si todas las peleas terminan así, lo haré más seguido», pensó el hanyou mientras se deleitaba con los labios de su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** ASJDHAJSFHJKAHFJ; a mí me gustan esas primeras peleas, son tan lindas y graciosas. Ay, qué les digo: ¡estoy nerviosa! Me lanzaron un reto (ejem, ejem Mlle. Janusa) y no sé qué hacer! Y encima, hoy parece el día en que las escritoras desaparecidas, regresan para atacar el mundo. NO TENGO EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE ni para leer y actualizarme con las historias, que horror. (quieroleer,quieroleer,quieroleer).

Al menos aquí puedo hacer un descargo. xdd

Espero que les sea de su agrado el capítulo, locuritas. ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Las adoro, muchachas.  
>Sigan portándose mal, así yo gano my money. (?<p>

**Fin de transmisión. (:**


	7. ¡Los síntomas!

**Disclαimer.** Junte cinco mil firmas para conseguir los derechos, pero al enterarse que las firmas provenían siempre de la misma persona, me los quitaron. ¡Changos, casi lo tenía! (?) OK, sí, son todos de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα; _Growth._

**#**Capítulo VI  
><em>"Ya sabes, si tu esposa se siente mareada, vomita y le agarran ataques de mal humor,<em>  
><em>es porque está embarazada"<em>

Observó su reflejo en el agua. Se encontraba un poco despeinada, y con las mejillas rojas por el calor, además de que sus labios se veían más hinchados.

—Mira lo que haces, InuYasha.

—¿Ah? Claro, yo tengo la culpa de que tú seas _malditamente provocativa_.

La sacerdotisa se mordió el labio.

«InuYasha y sus travesuras» pensó, tímida. Llevaban semanas molestándose de esa manera, haber quién provocaba más al otro. Y en cierta manera, Kagome tenía muchísimas maneras de para lograrlo.

Y se consagró la ganadora. Obviando el orgullo herido de su esposo.

—Entonces, ¿me estás dando la razón de que gané?

—Nunca—gruño, acercándose más al pequeño cuerpo y besándole el cuello, sólo para joderle las malditas hormonas.

Ella sonrió.

—Me haces quererte más de lo que pensé que te quería, tonta.

Se sorprendió por el comentario del hanyou, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Hey, no dije algo grosero.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no—acarició la mejilla de su esposo, que al instante se sonrojó—,eres tan tierno cuando quieres.

—Keh.

InuYasha se abalanzó sobre ella, dejando pequeños besitos en su clavícula, haciendo que Kagome soltara carcajadas, porque él se había enterado que la pequeña debilidad que poseía, era que tenía cosquillas por todo, y bueno, eso no se le pasó por alto al hanyou a la hora de la noche.

Besó sus labios, de forma lenta, casi desesperándole —porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que la alzara en brazos y la acorralara contra un árbol, o ir a su cabaña—, tiró más de su haori para sentirlo más cerca y un ruido en medio del bosque captó su atención.

—Mm, ¿sentiste eso?

—Sí, debió ser algún pájaro.

Los dos se reincorporaron. Volvieron a ver su reflejo en el agua, y luego a su alrededor.

Nadie quería pensar que a Miroku se le ocurrió venir a espiarlos. Porque tenía esa maldita costumbre de interrumpir a cada momento.

—_¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención. Los dejo con lo suyo, chicos—se disculpó, mientras movía sus cejas de arriba hacía abajo, dándoles a entender que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo, que él comprendía perfectamente._

Ah, el monje y sus locuras. InuYasha deseaba golpear hasta hacerlo sangrar, porque muchas veces se propasaba con sus comentarios incómodos, Kagome ya ni lo refrenaba porque ella también quería pegarle, la única que lo salvaba de esa golpiza era Sango.

«Sí, y ese loco se hace llamar 'mejor amigo'» ¿Qué mejor amigo interrumpe cuando va a tener sexo con su esposa? Bien, acababa de sonrojarse.

—InuYasha, ¿qué estás pensando?

La azabache lo observó, con cara divertida, ¡él se estaba imaginando algo depravado!

—Nada, nada.

—¿Seguro? Estabas al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Exageras.

Lo pensó un poco.

—Sí, lo exageré. Pero eso no quita que te hayas sonrojado.

Sus ojos dorados viajaron hasta las facciones perfectas de su esposa y descendieron hasta dar con el valle de sus pechos. Tantas veces había probado la dulce y nívea piel de Kagome, tanto que ahora se le hacía agua la boca.

—Eres un libidinoso.

—¿Qué? ¡Que no los soy, mujer!

—Oh sí, ¡te vi observándome!

Bufó, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Siempre lo hago. Y lo seguiré haciendo porque eres mi mujer. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno, señor.

«Calladita te ves más bonita» decidió tragarse ese comentario, sabía que ella en algún momento del día, estallaría.

—Te quiero.

—Tonto. Yo…—de repente Kagome se soltó del agarre de InuYasha, y corrió hacía uno de los arbustos que se encontraba allí. Vomitó, sí, y en ese segundo se sintió confundida y mareada.

«Ay, no» sabía lo que significaba aquello. Hace varios días que los mareos venían con frecuencia, y tenía nauseas, pero era mejor omitirle sus síntomas al hanyou, sino se preocuparía más de la cuenta.

InuYasha se levantó, y sintió el cambió en el cuerpo de Kagome. Un cambio que no lo había visto hace días. Le frotó la espalda, y esperó hasta que se recuperara.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Pero, tengo miedo, InuYasha.

—¿Por qué?

Vamos, era un demonio perro. Que no se haya dado cuenta de eso era porque lo dejó pasar por alto.

—Los síntomas—susurró.

—¿Qué síntomas?

Una venita sobresalió en la sien de la chica.

—Del… ya sabes.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Deja de hacerte la misteriosa—bromeó, acariciando los cabellos azabaches que le caían en la cara.

Contó hasta tres. No resistió.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! Sé muy bien que notaste los cambios en mi cuerpo—tomó una bocanada de aire, y siguió—, y ¿sabes por qué pasa? ¡Porque creo que estoy embarazada!

Por un segundo, todo el mundo se congeló.

O sea que, _él iba a ser padre_.

Sonrió. Y a su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de él enseñándole a sobrevivir a sus cachorros.

—Tengo miedo.

—Sh, no te preocupes. _Yo estaré aquí para protegerte_—la abrazó, mientras ella escondía la cara en su pecho—, pero deberíamos ver a la anciana Kaede.

—Sí—contestó, con la voz oprimida por el llanto.

Un viento fuerte sopló, y dejó que todos sus pensamientos se fueran con la brisa. Lo más importante era que él quizás iba a ser padre, y debía proteger a su familia. Más, cuidar de su querida y terrible esposa.

—¿Mejor?

Se oyó un gemido.

—En meses voy a verme gorda, y fea. Créeme, no vas a desearme para nada.

El hanyou movió las orejas al oír eso. Contuvo una risita, pero la tensión y el aura de Kagome lo ponían más nervioso. Presentía que iba a estallar en histeria.

Y supuso que, de ahora en adelante, necesitaría a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Bueno, sé que algunas lectoras me reprochaban que era muy corto. Ahora me van a reprochar que está un poco largo. xdd Yo, al principio del fic, dije que iban a ser diez capítulos ¿cierto? Bueno, ahora serán... doce. O trece, por ahí. Porque como los que vienen son un poco más largos, el capítulo nueve se dividirá en dos partes, y abarcará más capítulos. xd ¡Espero que se alegren con la noticia! Me tendrán actualizando un tiempo más. :D

¡Aquí otro capítulo, niñas! Espero que les guste. Porque este capítulo era algo que NO tenía preparado. Pensé en que debía poner los síntomas del embarazo, y no ir directamente a él. xddd

Pórtense muy mal, y hagan desastres! Pero acuéstense temprano. (?)

**Fin de transmisión. (:**


	8. Cambios de humor

**Disclαimer**. Ya se me acabaron las ideas para decir que son míos, pero.. bueno, sí, son de Rumiko. Ya vendrán planes con éxitos. (?

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pαrαnoiα; _Growth._

**#**Capítulo VII  
><em>"Lo peor que poseen las embarazadas, son sus cambios de humor. ¡Siempre dicen que ya no son deseables cuando si lo son ! "<em>

InuYasha roló los ojos cuando su esposa pegó un grito de horror. Hacía dos meses atrás tuvieron la maravillosa noticia de que Kagome esperaba un hijo. Y ahora, ella ya estaba exagerando las cosas. Apenas tenía una panza perceptible. O quizás si tenía panza.

No sabía cómo Miroku soportó a Sango embarazada. Últimamente Kagome estaba más susceptible que otras veces.

—¡Estoy peor que un elefante!

Sonrió. Bueno, era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener un hijo de él, ¿no? Aunque el hanyou la seguía viendo sexy, sólo que con unos kilos de más. Sin embargo aún la _deseaba_. Y verla contornearse así no calmaba sus ganas de pegarla contra el árbol que estaba a pocos metros de ella y poseerla una vez más.

—Kagome, estás igual, basta ya.

—¡No! ¿No ves? Estoy—, se tragó las lágrimas. Estaba horrible, se veía tan gorda. Creía que InuYasha tenía ese carácter indiferente porque realmente se veía fea. ¡Fea! Y Sango se lo había dicho. —_Estarás de mal humor, depresiva, y se te antojara cualquier tipo de comida__—__. _

«Genial», pensó. Parecía el fin del mundo. Las tres cosas que su amiga predijo, pasarían. Ayer por la noche había tenido un antojo de chocolate, e InuYasha tuvo que levantarse e ir en busca de su petición. Y días anteriores hubo una pelea muy fuerte entre ellos dos.

Es que, la sinceridad de InuYasha es muy avasalladora.

—_Cielo, estás un poco pesada._

—_¡Tonto! ¡Al suelo! _

La típica discusión. Pero ésta pelea duró tres días. Y ella se sorprendió de lo consistente que podía ser cuando estaba realmente enojada.

Recordó que su esposo le había preguntado si necesitaba algo, y ella con una mirada asesina lo había mandado a volar de la casa. Era porque seguía enfurecida.

—Kagome, ¿estás llorando?

«Claro que no, idiota»; las lágrimas caían de su rostro, una tras otra. Ella solamente se dignó a limpiarlas, y se asustó cuando las manos de InuYasha se posaron en su cintura, la hicieron voltear, y la besó.

¿Por qué ella no entendía que él la seguía viendo tan irresistible como el primer día? _—__Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes_—había dicho su amigo, que tenía la marca de una cachetada. Pero era porque había un mosquito rondando por ahí, que posó en su mejilla, y Sango lo mató. O esa fue la excusa que se tragó InuYasha.

—Te amo,

—Yo también.

—Me gustas, aunque digas que estés hecha una vaca.

Kagome bufó, y volvió a sentir los cándidos labios de su esposo sobre ella. Soltó un suspiro, se sentía mucho mejor.

—Un elefante.

—Lo que sea—sonrió, y mordió su mejilla, juguetón. Ella se sonrojó,—ahí llevas a mi cachorro, eso es lo que importa.

La miko rió, no le gustaba como sonaba la palabra cachorro. Aún no podía imaginarse a un InuYasha en miniatura, con las orejas de de él, quizás los ojos marrones de ella, y el pelo de su padre, era adorable. ¡Demasiado!

InuYasha frunció el ceño, la expresión que tenía Kagome en el rostro era extraña, parecía estar alucinando, así que sólo se alejó un poco. Aun le faltaban cuatro dedos para cumplir las nueve reglas de Miroku.

—_¡Nueve pasos para ser feliz en un matrimonio!_

Eso sonaba a un vendedor chanta, como alguna vez lo fue el monje con sus exorcismos.

—InuYasha—el aludido movió las orejas, y observó a su emisora.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me…¿me dejas tocar tus orejas?

Lo vio moviendo su cara tierna hacía un lado, no captando lo que ella le había pedido. Se sonrojó más, ¡por Kami-sama! Era su esposa y seguía sonrojándose como tonta. Tomó aire, y le hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que, se ven tiernas, y pensar que nuestro hijo va a tenerlas—, los ojos de Kagome volvieron con ese brillo extraño, e InuYasha resopló, accediendo a que ella las tocara.

«Falta poco», cerró sus párpados—porque aunque no lo dijese, le gustaba que ella le tocara las orejas—, se dejó acariciar, y sin su permiso, la imaginación se abrió paso. Ella, él, y sus pequeños cachorros.

Mandó a la mierda los consejos de Miroku, y pretendió por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, que él y ella, eran felices. «Lo somos, mierda».

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Ay, disculpen por no haber publicado este capítulo ayer, o el sábado, porque esos eran los días en los que los publicaba. Y es que tuve una fiesta, y al volver (seis de la mañana), me eché a dormir. Al despertar tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza (sin tomar alcohol) y una contractura en el cuello. No podía hablar, tenía la garganta adolorida, la nariz tapada, en fin, hecha moco. Sé que esto no les interesa, pero quería aclarar porqué mi tardanza. (:

Espero que les guste el capítulo, a mí no me convenció. :S

Besos, linduras. ¡Quiero saber si les gustó o no! :DD

Sean perras, pero con estilo. ;)

**Fin de transmisión (:**


	9. El parto

**Disclαimer.** Están apuntándome con un arma, así que, ya saben, Rumiko Takahashi es la jefa y creadora de los personajes. *Mira a los hombres de negro* ¡Déjenme, ya dije la verdad! (?

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα;_ Growth_

**#**Capítulo VIII  
><em>"Y, supongo que tienes las agallas suficientes para ver nacer a tu hijo, no?—¿Por qué?—Porque yo no las tuve."<em>

InuYasha corrió. Lo más rápido que pudo; quería presenciar aquel mágico (como pensaba que era) acontecimiento. Y para eso tenía que apurarse.

—_¿Y cuándo nace?_

—_No lo sé. No va a decirme la fecha y la hora en la que va a nacer, InuYasha._

—_Keh. Pues debería_

Recordó la risa de su esposa, y siguió corriendo.

Mierda. Parecía que sus piernas eran plomo, debía llegar a tiempo y se esmeraba en pensar que el señor reloj no estaba en contra suyo.

Divisó una cabaña a lo lejos, entre aquellos frondosos árboles.

Escuchó gemidos, pero no de placer, sino de dolor. Luego, un llanto de bebé.

—¡Kagome!

La anciana Kaede pegó un pequeño brinco por la repentina aparición del hanyou, que tenía una cara demacrada. «¿Qué se habrá imaginado?» Kaede sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que pasara e hiciera silencio.

Ambos observaron a una pelinegra cansada, con un hermoso bebé entre manos.

El hanyou se acercó lentamente, escuchando la calmada respiración de Kagome y su hijo. 

—Mira InuYasha, nuestro lindo niño.

Él tragó duro, y ella le sonrió para que tomara valor y lo sostuviera entre sus brazos.

Lo hizo, y observó cada detalle del nuevo integrante.

Su pelo era plateado, cosa que sacó del padre, sus ojos tenían un extraño color por la mezcla de los chocolates de la sacerdotisa y los dorados del medio demonio, y de su cabeza sobresalían dos pequeñas orejas que se movieron por el suspiro de Kagome.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Pensé en ponerle _Kei_. El significado me lo dijo Kaede, y me pareció bonito—la sacerdotisa hablaba pausado, y su respiración estaba bastante relajada, casi para dormirse.

—¿Y qué significa?

—Respetuoso—adelantó la anciana, ya que veía que la nueva madre estaba muy cansada—.Será mejor que dejemos dormir a Kagome

InuYasha asintió, y besó la frente de su hijo. Estaba tan emocionado que no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer. Además de agregar que los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo. «Que idiota»

—Espera, Inu.

La anciana Kaede supo que estaba demás, y salió de la cabaña.

El peliplateado se acercó dejando con sumo cuidado a Kei al lado de su madre.

—Te amo.

Él sonrió.

—Yo también, tonta.

Ella lo tomó de las ropas y le dio un casto beso. Ambos sonrieron.

—Dile adiós a papi, Kei.

InuYasha se retiró, y ya afuera observó como todos sus amigos lo esperaban para felicitarlo. El primero de todos fue Miroku.

—¡Bien campeón! Ya eres padre, ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de lidiar con cambiar pañales.

—¡Oye! No lo asustes—se quejó la esposa del monje—, felicidades InuYasha.

—Gracias chicos.

—Tío, tío, tío—gritaron al unísono las mellizas del matrimonio amigo, él las agarró, y ambas le besaron la mejilla para luego estirarle las orejas.

Todos lo felicitaron, hasta el molesto de Shippo, y se sintió tranquilo y feliz. Ahora podía decir que tenía amigos, una familia, y estaba bien.

Lo que alguna vez en el pasado perdió, regresó en su futuro, gracias a Kagome.

Observó el cielo, y la imagen de su padre y madre aparecieron, alegres, sonriéndole.

«Ahora sí tengo mi propia familia, papá».

—Y, ¿cuántos dedos te faltan?—bromeó el monje pervertido.

—Dos. Pero ya no los necesito.

Miroku rió, e InuYasha le propinó un codazo, riendo con él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Bueno, aunque esté peor de la voz que la semana pasada, no tardé en actualizar. Y, sí. He de admitir que tuve otra fiesta, esta vez el viernes, y ahora, por consecuencia de ello, tengo un feo dolor de cabeza y tos. ¡Además estoy resfriada y hace mucho frío! Pero, todo eso valió la pena porque salí con mis mejores amigas y la pasamos genial. :D

Y, ahora, a mi trabajo. Se, actualizar. xd Aquí el capítulo. Lo quise hacer sentimental, porque tipo que es el primer nacimiento de esta inusual pareja, y bueno, algo tierno y relajado. Excepto para Kagome. xd

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Déjenme saber sí me odian o no. (:  
>El próximo capítulo quizás tarde más, porque no está terminado aún, sepan disculpar. D:<p>

Las adoro, bitches. (L

**Fin de transmisión. (:**


	10. Mami, Papi, Kei

**Disclαimer**. AJSKDGKASJGDKJ, RUMIKO ME LOS REGALÓ ! Los lápices con los que dibujó el manga. ): estamos cerca de conseguir sus derechos, o bastante lejos. (?) Sí, señores, es todo [exceptuando la historia] de Rumiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pαrαnoiα; _Growth_

**#**Capítulo IX  
><em>"InuYasha, tu hijo te supera en lindura e inteligencia, —Keh".<em>

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No estás orgulloso?—murmuró Kagome, con los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Tomó a Kei entre sus brazos y le besó la mejilla, —muy bien, ahora di, _papi_.

—Keh. Kagome, dilo bien.

—¿Qué? Me gusta como suena.

Ella sonrió, juguetona. Él sintió que sus cachetes se coloreaban de rojo y sólo mantuvo la vista lejos de la de ella.

Su esposa había dicho días atrás que su pequeña criatura crecía rápido, y claro, proviniendo de un hanyou como él, era obvio. Ya caminaba, y le había salido su primer colmillo.

Ahora la sacerdotisa le estaba pidiendo que dijera sus primeras palabras, y ya se sentía feliz con haberlo escuchado decir _'mami'_.

Se giró, observándolos a ambos y viendo que ahora eran una familia completa. Su esposa estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Kei y éste reía, chocho de la vida.

Y pensar que antes de casarse con Kagome era un completo cobarde.

—Vamos Kei, tú puedes decirlo.

—Lo dirá a su debido tiempo—sentenció InuYasha, fingiendo enfado.

—Bien. Pero sé que quieres escucharlo.

El mitad demonio roló los ojos, y se acercó a su mujer. Olisqueó el aire y a sus fosas nasales llegó el suave aroma de ella, mezclado con el suyo. Por unos segundos lo hipnotizó, y se olvidó completamente que estaba su hijo.

—Kagome—gruñó, y dejó un cálido beso en su cuello.

—No, InuYasha. Está Kei.

—Él no entiende nada de lo que sucede.

Ella rió, y lo apartó con una mano, ya que con la otra estaba sosteniendo a Kei que los observaba con ojos curiosos. La pelinegra miró detenidamente a su esposo, y luego a su hijo.

No había ninguna duda, Kei era idéntico a InuYasha. «Una versión pequeña de él». El pelo de ambos era plateado, pero el de su chiquito era un poco más brilloso que del padre, sus labios eran finos y a cada uno le resaltaban sus colmillos (sacando en cuenta que a Kei sólo le faltaba uno), su sonrisa era resplandeciente, y Kagome moría cada vez que veía a su hijo reír por una tontería que había hecho InuYasha, o sólo por ver a Miroku y Sango tener una mini-pelea terminando todo en una cachetada. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color castaño, una mezcla del dorado de él, y los chocolates de ella. Por la noche, cuando dormían, ambos gruñían por querer estar más cerca de Kagome y ésta terminaba durmiendo en el medio.

Ambos eran celosos, a ninguno le gustaba que otro hombre que no fuesen ellos dos se le acercara.

Pero, había algo característico de Kei. Algo que se le había pegado por culpa de su madre. Y eso era aquel tierno puchero que les hacía a ambos cuando deseaba algo. Se, ella siempre se lo hacía a InuYasha, y la verdad era que ése maldito gesto bajaba todas sus defensas. No podía decirle que no ni a su hijo, ni a su esposo. «Genial».

—Ahora, mami se va a trabajar—dejó a su niño en brazos de su padre, besándole los labios al peliplateado.

Kei estiró sus manitas e hizo el puchero que tanto la mataba, quejándose de que él también quería su beso. Ella rió y cumplió el pedido de su hijo.

—No hagan travesuras, y cuídense.

—Mami, mami, mami.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Kagome se giró y los observó a uno y otro, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras que ellos ladeaban la cabeza hacía un costado al mismo tiempo y movían las orejas.

Salió hacía afuera, y suspiró. No quería dejarlos, pero el deber como sacerdotisa del pueblo la llamaba.

—¿A dónde va mami, _papi_?

—A trabajar.

—Ufa,

—Lo sé.

Desde afuera se escuchó una risita ahogada. «De tal palo, tal astilla».

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** LO SÉ, LO SÉ, LO SÉ ! Kei es muy tierno. OK, eso no era lo que iba a decir: tarde un montón ! Eso sí, pero no por escribir el capítulo [ya lo tenía preparado y listo], sino por la escuela, y la semana de pruebas horribles que nos tocaron. Además el viernes tengo, otra vez, una fiesta. ¡Dos seguidas el mismo día! Y al otro día, también. u.u

Ustedes se preguntarán porqué tantas fiesta, y es porque estoy en esa etapa de las fiestas de quince, y bueno, tengo amigas que los festejan y.. no puedo negarme. xd  
>Seguro que ustedes pasaron por eso, no se me quejen chicuelas. u.ú<p>

Igual, actualicé, eso es lo que vale. ¿No? :D Bueno, espero que les guste. No me hagan huelga de hambre porque les llevo hamburguesas a todas y caen en mi trampa. MUAJAJAJAJJA. (?)

Las adoro.  
>Pórtense mal, muy mal. ¿Por qué? Porque el mundo está llena de perras buenas. (?)<p>

**Fin de transmisión. (: **


	11. ¡Quiero una hermanita! Parte I

**Discl****αimer**. *Con cara seria* Los derechos son míos, sí sí. Lo conseguí. -¡Mentirosa!-; ¡De acuerdo, no! Dejenme soñar. u.u Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historias es mía. Cosa que ella envidia por tener. Muajajaja. (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα; _Growth._

**#**Capítulo X (parte I)  
><em>"—Cuando los niños quieren algo, no pararan hasta conseguirlo. Créeme, es difícil conseguir a alguien con tus orejas para divertir a mis niñas".<em>

—Quiero una hermanita.

Ambos padres se atragantaron con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué dijiste, Kei?—preguntó demasiado atónita, la sacerdotisa.

El niño sonrió inocente, y se recostó por las piernas de su mamá.

—Eso mami, quiero una hermanita.

—¿Y para qué la quieres? No es que podamos hacerla aparecer por arte de magia,

—InuYasha—amenazó Kagome. Él era el menos indicado para, justamente, hablar sobre _ese _tema.

Suspiró. Los dos lo hicieron. Su hijo era tan angelical que no podían creer que se le metiera una idea así en la cabeza. «Aunque no estaría mal» lo repensó, el hanyô.

—Sólo quiero tener una hermanita para protegerla, como hace Aimi con Emi.

—Es diferente, Miroku es un verdadero pervert…

—Siéntate—murmuró la azabache, y comenzó a jugar con los cachetes de su pequeño hijo—, escucha cariño, traer un hermanito al mundo es bastante… complicado. Deberíamos pensarlo bien, sí? Mañana te lo diremos.

Kei sonrió, satisfecho y cerró los ojos para dejar que su madre le tocara el pelo y así durmiera.

La azabache observó con determinación a su esposo, quién le dio una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Mañana te lo diré—contestó con un fingido enojo por haberlo mandado al suelo.

Rió, su hanyô seguía siendo un poco inmaduro. «Bueno, hora de dormir y.. pensar más sobre esto». Se acostaron, con Kei en el medio, y cayeron en manos del señor sueño.

**·**

Era una mañana fresca, el sol radiaba por entre las nubes, los pájaros cantaban en sus nidos, y la suave brisa jugaba con algunas hojas que caían de los árboles.

InuYasha se despertó por culpa de un olor tan dulce y conocido. Aún con los ojos cerrados, abrazó la pequeña cintura que tenía al lado y sonrió, dejando ver sus dos colmillos.

—Buenos días—susurró Kagome sobre su cuello, mientras que el hanyô gruñó suavemente.

—Sigo enojado contigo

La azabache se mordió el labio, y su marido abrió los ojos.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué puedo hacer para _recompensarte_?—su voz era seductora, y no llevaba por completo el traje de sacerdotisa. «Huele a trampa» pensó, perspicaz.

—No lo sé, tal vez.. ¿Ramen?

—InuYasha

—Eso compensará mi enojo.

La mujer sólo roló ojos, y se volteó, dándole la espalda a su hanyô. Pensó toda la noche sobre si tener un hijo más o no. Y, aunque el parto fue toda una tarea difícil de sobrellevar, su voto era positivo y esperaba que el de su marido así lo fuera.

—¿Qué piensas? No me digas que..

—Lo pensé, y lo pensé. Y, a mí no me molestaría lidiar con otro parto. Sólo quiero saber tu opinión.

El peliplateado sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por la barriga plana de su mujer.

—A mí no me molestaría lidiar con todas tus emociones de nuevo.

—Oye,

—Kagome, estabas demasiado.. _rara_—murmuró, ya que no le encontraba un adjetivo más suave para definir la avasalladora personalidad que obtuvo durante esos meses.

Ella se giró, y lo abrazó por el cuello, dirigiéndose directo a sus labios.

Y así estuvieron, con un poco de mimos, hasta que el calor comenzó a ser dueño de sus cuerpos.

—Kagome, Kei..

—No te preocupes, está con Miroku—se trepó sobre el hanyô y sonrió aún más cuando él tragó duro—él va a estar ocupado, al igual que nosotros.

InuYasha decidió tomar la iniciativa, ya que su esposa lo había dejado de lado cuando nació Kei, así que pensaba torturarla un rato. La tumbó sobre las finas sábanas y comenzó su trabajo.

—Hacer un bebé no es tarea fácil—gruñó contra la piel suave de Kagome, mientras ella suspiraba y todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

Excepto ellos dos, y sus cuerpos sudados.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. Pueden matarme si quieren. Pero, si lo hacen.. No podré actualizar. /: Y, eso es malo. ¿No?

Bueno, de acuerdo. ¡Lo siento! Sé que tardé muchísimo, y me disculpo. La inspiración me abandonó y luego vino a mi desesperada porque tenía muchas deudas. (?)  
>Pero aquí estoy, a su merced nenas. Aunque, creo que eso no es bueno. ¿No me torturarán mucho? D:<p>

Las adoro, chiquilinas. Espero sus comentarios insultándome.  
>Ojalá les guste el capítulo. :D<p>

Bye. Y sean malas. Muy malas, muajajajaja.

**Fin de transmisión. (: **


End file.
